A Lost Experiment
by Xandar Valle
Summary: The Schnee dust company is experimenting with dangerous dust technologies. Blake is an escaped test subject saved from the streets. She must learn to master both her powers and herself in order to save Remnant from the evils approaching.


**Author's Note:**

 **All RWBY characters in this piece belong to Rooster Teeth. All OCs are my own and not Rooster Teeth's.**

* * *

 _Alarms blared through the complex as a lone girl dashed along stone corridors. Bare feet slapped against unyielding stone, a hospital gown swirled around her as she ran. A pair of ears sat above raven hair, battered and scarred. Taking turns at random, she moved along endless corridors. Men in lab coats ducked into rooms or cowered against the walls as she passed. A snarl curled on her lips but she did not slow down. Now might be her only chance for escape._

 _Finally the walls started shifting, stone gave way to white tile and plaster walls. Labs instead of cages, offices instead of guardrooms. Still she did not slow, bursting through a set of double doors she raced along. A pair of guards stood in her path, the white snowflake clearly visible on their shoulder. No words were exchanged, no threats or orders to halt. The guards quickly pulled up their weapons, aiming down the hall at the girl. With a powerful leap she closed the distance, revealing a knife in either hand. Landing on the chest of one, she buried the blades in him. Releasing the weapons, another push sent her crashing into the other guard. On the floor they fought for control of the gun. The guard quickly proved the stronger of the two and regained both his feet and his weapon._

 _Taking a second to steady himself, he aimed his rifle at her temple. The girl sprang at him from the floor, hands outstretched like claws. Ragged nails tore gouges in the man's face, screams echoed down the corridor as a weapon clattered to the floor. Snatching the weapon, the girl continued her dash down the corridor._

* * *

Amber eyes snapped open, the telltale whine of an airship quickly rose. A massive liner pulled up beside Beacon's dock. Dozens of hopeful students debarked, making conversation amongst themselves. Blake made to go back to sleep but the recent dream chased all hope of it from her mind. Sighing quietly, she stood up and turned towards the school. An explosion sounded behind her and something glass clinked against her boot. Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw the telltale snowflake etched into the vial. Suppressing the urge to run, Blake picked up the vial and turned towards the commotion. In the middle of the courtyard, berating some poor girl, stood the heir of the Schnees.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee heir to the Schnee dust company."

Both girls turned towards Blake. She could feel them sizing her up. Blake knew she looked far from impressive, dressed in a simple black wool turtleneck and pants. Her weapon was not around, having been put in a locker the night previous.

"And who are you? One of the assistants here? If you would be so kind as to put together my things I can bring the issue of this girl directly to the headmaster."

Blake's eyes hardened at her tone, "No actually, I'm here to study. Just like you."

Weiss flinched at the frost in the other's voice, "Oh, …my apologies. I must go find my men then, this mess needs to be cleaned up immediately."

Weiss turned back towards the airship. Blake similarly turned towards the school, leaving the girl in red standing alone.

* * *

The ballroom they were to sleep in that night was dark. Blake had found herself and out of the way corner. She had changed into her nightwear and was currently laying on her bedroll. The words of the headmaster's speech haunted her.

"Wasted Energy"

* * *

 _Blake walked down the street, head bowed and moving with the traffic. Between her lack of contact with the pedestrians and her ragged clothing, no one noticed when she slipped into an alleyway. Checking to see if anyone followed her, Blake crouched down behind a dumpster to count her earnings. A smile showed on her face, the pickings were good today. She might even have enough lien left over to buy a coat, especially with winter closing in._

" _There you are!"_

 _She jumped as the shout echoed down the alley. A man stood at the front, with a police officer by his side. He pointed at Blake._

" _That's the dirty little rat who stole my wallet."_

 _Blake's heart fell into her stomach. Snatching up the wallets, she darted for the opposite side._

" _Stop! In the name of the Kingdom of Atlas I order you to halt!"_

 _The officer's words fell on deaf ears, Blake just ran as hard as she could. However, just as she was about to make the other side, a patrol car pulled up in front of the alley. Lights flashing, another officer stepped out to block her path. Blake redirected her speed, running at the wall a few feet in front of the officer. Kicking off it, she proceeded to bounce from one side to the other all the way to the roof. Below the officer spoke into his radio._

" _She has aura!"_

 _Blake dashed along the rooftops, hoping to put as much distance between her and the police as she could. A whine sounded in the distance, a glance over her shoulder told her of the bullhead bearing down on the alley she just left. A light flared from the craft, searching the roofs. It soon found her, and the whine grew steadily louder as the bullhead closed. Blake dropped down into an alley, praying the craft would overshoot. Luck was not on her side though, it pulled to a stop right above her. The light was blinding, especially for her enhanced senses. Still, Blake saw a few shadows separate from the bullhead. Four people surrounded her, cutting off all chance of escape._

" _Surrender now! There is no escape!"_

 _Blake stayed silent, observing her opponents. One a pink tailed faunus with nunchucks and rollerskates, one a well dressed man with a trumpet, one a tribally dressed girl with a staff and finally a militarily dressed man with two swords. The trumpet man stepped forward, arms spread._

" _We don't want to have to hurt you, please just come quietly."_

 _With that Blake found her opening. Lunging to the side, she jumped on the man with the swords. Her opponents were stunned for a moment, giving her time to kick one sword away and disarm him of the other. Kicking the man to the ground, she jumped at the faunus next. The faunus was ready though, dodging out of the way Blake felt the nunchucks impact her back. Bits of ice sprouted on her skin, biting into her aura._

 _The others moved in to attack, Blake parried the staff with her sword but then the trumpet man fired a blast of sound from his trumpet. Blake was thrown into the wall, dazed. The four advanced upon her swords having recovered both his weapons._

 _Trumpet spoke again, "Give it up, you are no match for the four of us."_

 _Blake shut her eyes, her mind racing for a way out. Frantically glancing in either direction, she came a decision. Lowering her head, she searched her mind for the key. Within seconds she found it. Grasping it, she pushed at a wall in the back of her head, bracing herself._

 _Agony. Fire filled her veins, then ice. She fell to the ground, clutching her head. A trickle of blood dripped from her nose. She screamed._

 _The four stepped back, shocked. The faunus spoke._

" _Did we hurt her? We didn't hit her that hard did we?"_

 _Trumpet responded, "Hardly, she has aura after all. I have no idea what is going on."_

 _Staff, who had been facing Blake, shouted, "Look out guys!"_

 _The group sprang back as a fireball impacted where they had been standing. Blake stood against the wall, amber eyes glowing the color of fire. Red lines traced her body, forming intricate patterns on her arms and torso. She thrust out a hand, a gout of fire spewed in the direction of the team. The Atlesians spread out, trying to split her focus. Blake grimaced, a flick of her hand and the red faded, white now shone from her forming even more complex patterns. Blake gathered herself and pushed, ice coated the ground around her. The four slipped on the sudden loss of traction, the faunus and swordsman fell while the others kept their feet._

 _Blake shifted back to the red, covering her hand with fire she punched the ground. Instantly the ice turned to mist, blinding the team about and the bullhead above. 'Now to escape,' Blake turned and ran hoping to lose her pursuers in the mist. Crack. As Blake exited the alley a bullet struck her, tossing her into the wall. On the roof above crouched the staff wielder, now holding a sniper rifle. Crack. Another shot struck Blake, she felt her aura failing and struggled to rise. Crack. Darkness overtook Blake._

* * *

 _Blake came to a gradual awareness, hearing voices about her._

" _What the hell is she? I've never seen a semblance like that before."_

" _I have no idea, scary though. I hesitate to imagine what would have happened if she had gone all out from the beginning."_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Well she's Ironwood's problem now, heard the big man himself is coming down to see her."_

* * *

 _The next time Blake awoke it was in a cell. Aside from a splitting headache, she felt unhurt. However, an attempt to rise revealed the presence of straps holding her to the bed. Her breathing speed up, it was just like in the lab. Strapped to a table for those men to cut… Must get out… Must get out… MUST GET OUT. She was in a full panic now, white lines lit her body. Ice burst from her skin, ripping her restraints to shreds._

 _Blake sat up, only for her forehead to coming into contact with something hard and round. Looking to the side she saw a tall man in a white uniform flanked by several robotic guards. One such guard had a gun pressed to her head._

 _The man spoke, "Please miss, I mean you no harm. I am General Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas academy. Those were my students who took you in. Now please, how are you feeling?"_

 _Blake stared at the man, mind reeling. Finally she came to a decision. "I'm fine." It came out as a croak, her throat unused to speech._

 _The man smiled, "That is good to hear. And, while I have many questions for you and I am sure you have the same, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you." He tilted his head, as if asking a question. After a moment Blake gave him a nod, unsure of what was going on. The door to the cell opened and a man stepped through. He looked strange to Blake, carrying a mug of coffee, a cane and wearing the strangest glasses she had ever seen._

" _Hello young lady, my name is professor Ozpin and I work with the general here. I was wondering if you would be willing to speak to me."_

 _Blake did not answer, instead glancing to the gun at her head and the droids in the room._

" _Hmmm, quite right. Ironwood, if you would be so kind as to give us some privacy I would greatly appreciate it."_

" _But Oz…"_

" _I'll be fine James, I'm sure this girl does not want to start anything here of all places."_

 _Ozpin looked to Blake while saying this. She gave a tentative nod as a response. Ironwood sighed once then left with the robots._

" _Now then, we have some privacy. Let us start out simply, what is your name child?"_

 _Blake hesitated, unsure of what to do. Ozpin's eyes hardened._

" _Young lady if we cannot converse on even this most simple topic the good general will be forced to return. I can assure you he will be much less polite than I am._

" _Blake… Blake Belladonna."_

" _Hmm Blake Belladonna, an interesting name to be sure. And how does a young girl like yourself manage to hold off a team of huntsmen in training for even a few minutes?"_

" _I… I don't want to talk about it."_

" _Are you sure? I have been told I am a good listener."_

 _Blake glared at him, eliciting a chuckle._

" _If that is how you want to be. How about this instead, a question for a question. You ask me one and I can ask one of equal weight. You can start."_

"… _Who are you?"_

" _Well, no starting small for you I see. I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And so who are you?"_

" _I already said my name is Blake Belladonna… from nowhere I guess."_

 _Blake looked down at her feet as she said this. A small smile grew on Ozpin's face._

" _Nowhere is an interesting place indeed, but a lonely one I hear."_

"… _Yes, yes it is."_

" _Do you have any family miss Belladonna?"_

" _No, once upon a time. But not anymore."_

" _Ah so what is it you intend to do once you leave here?"_

" _Leave?..."_

" _Yes, leave. No matter what you cannot stay here forever. Even if you were convicted all your crimes at the harshest wouldn't get you life in prison. So, what is it you want to do with your life?"_

"… _I don't know. I live day to day, just trying to survive. Dreams aren't things that survive on the streets."_

" _Hmmm, well it seems I have asked three questions to your one miss Belladonna. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"_

" _Why are you here? Why do you care what happens to some random thief?"_

" _Ah, a good question indeed. Why, I am here for you Blake. I am here to see if you have what it takes to become something more than a 'random thief'. You displayed impressive power in your fight with team FNKI. I wished to see if you had the fiber to back it up?"_

" _And do I?"_

" _I think that remains to be seen. You have a good soul, but I can sense you have been through some terrible things. As I said before, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I have an offer for you. In exchange for a full pardon from Atlas, you get admitted into Beacon Academy for the express goal of becoming a hunter. You have incredible power miss Belladonna, if you come to Beacon we can teach you how to control it."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. This fic was an idea I've had banging around in my head for a while now and finally got the courage/time to write.I know this first chapter was mostly flashbacks but given how much of Blake's story is changed they are needed they will be reduced as the story progresses and we move from the past into the present.  
**

 **This is my first time writing something other than an academic paper so please leave a review to tell me how I am doing. Being an engineering student, I have no real experience or knowledge about writing. I am currently in the market for a beta that can help me while I figure this out.**

 **Again thank you all for the read and I will try to get more uploaded ASAP.**


End file.
